D c37s01
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 36 Chapter 37 of 75 A Rare Occasion Of Joy chapter 38 >> << previous scene Scene 1 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Apart from having to share the less-than-helpful adventure they'd had with the Norns, Scrivener Blooms and Luna found the following month surprisingly pleasant and gentle on them. When they had returned to Ponyville with Odin and sat down with Twilight and Celestia and a few others to talk through what the Fates had shared with them, things had gotten tense and anxious for a little while, true; Odin was still convinced it was impossible for Valthrudnir to still be alive: Celestia, however, had not seemed quite as reassured by his words, and it had unsettled both Luna and Scrivener. But after that, things had quickly calmed down: with only one anchor left for Scrivener and Luna to place, they would be able to take plenty of time to rest before having to worry about placing it. As much time as they liked, although Luna was intent on getting the job out of the way sooner rather than later, so she could return her full attention to looking after Looking Glass World... and more importantly, her friends and family within it. Discombobulation had spent a week or so mostly lounging around and hiding out in his 'apartment' of an aquarium as he'd healed up from the damage and exhaustion. They supplemented this with a mixture made from the Ambrosia tree in the backyard, which had been carefully diluted and refined into a potent medicine by Zecora and Celestia. The Draconequus complained that it tasted like cough medicine, but drank down the mixture after Luna threatened to stomp his apartment into pieces. There was no sign of Clockwork World, no attacks by monsters or dragons, only the gentle, steady rise of summer and calm weather, both literally and figuratively. Over that month, Antares developed quickly, finally out of diapers – to his parents' relief – and able to speak coherently. He learned fast, and had started using magic: just a little, but enough. He was a clumsy flier, but had learned to use his wings, too... although if he flew for any longer than a few minutes at a time, he had to deal with cramps and back pains for the rest of the day. But it wasn't as if there was nothing to do, either: almost all of Ponyville had been invited to the wedding of Rarity and Spike, and the unicorn was working hard to plan out the absolute best wedding she could. And what impressed a lot of her friends most was the way it wouldn't just be about her: sure, she wanted the most spectacular wedding Ponyville had ever seen, but she also wanted everyone to be able to take part in it, to feel like they had something to do with it, and to be able to enjoy it. Spike's bachelor party had been remarkably tame: Rainbow had rented out one of the back rooms at the bar, and the dragon and his stallion friends had simply played cards, traded stories, and both teased and reassured the dragon about married life until they had been joined by Discombobulation. He had joined in and quickly made all the ponies thankful the chips they were betting were potato, not gambling tender. Rarity's bachelorette party, on the other hoof, had ended up being quite a bit more exciting, thanks in part to Luna's pushing and prodding. Eventually, Luna herself had barged her way into the private bar room after the bachelorette had ended but Spike and company were still enjoying their night out. The mare had gleefully shared details she probably wasn't supposed to, ate all of Bob's winnings, and after complaining their party was boring, offered to give Spike a lap-dance, which made Scrivener drop his head against the table and Spike turn scarlet. Spike was a little awkward around Luna for the next few days, mostly because she kept teasing him. It took Rarity scolding her to finally make her stop, and Scrivener was fairly sure the only reason Luna listened was because she didn't want to ruin the upcoming wedding. She had even grudgingly agreed to wear the dress Rarity had sewn for her, after all: it was a slightly-darker blue than her coat, short-cut and seductive. Scrivener Blooms, meanwhile, had a nice, casual suit for himself, and little Antares would be wearing a matching outfit Rarity had been thoughtful enough to put together for the foal. That was what really made Scrivener smile... well, that and the fact that Luna would have to wear an actual dress for almost an entire day, when normally he couldn't force her to put on anything apart from her armor. Twilight Sparkle was still going over last minute arrangements, although the venue had long been booked, the permits put in place, everything that needed to be rented, reserved, or filled out long done. It was the morning of the wedding now, after all: and Scrivener couldn't help but smile amusedly as he walked out into the den and found Twilight still drinking coffee, going over papers and receipts as a few pieces of parchment floated around her before Scrivener walked over to her and knocked firmly on her head, making her glare up at him. "If you don't get ready, you're going to miss the wedding. I'll clean up." Twilight grumbled a little, but then she sighed and nodded, dropping the papers into messy piles all around her as she stood up and cracked her back loudly, saying finally: "I just... I know Rarity wants everything to be perfect, and it's her wedding and-" "Everything's already perfect, Twilight, because Spike is there and all her friends are going to be there for her. And she's going to look out on the smiling faces of all of Ponyville, watching her special day, enjoying it with her." Scrivener replied quietly, then he reached out and patted her on the shoulder, winking. "I think you''re just trying to live through Rarity." "Because you don't think I'll ever get married?" Twilight smiled amusedly at him, and Scrivener shrugged amiably. "We'll see about that, Scrivy. Besides, I've... never really... dreamed of a big wedding, anyway. As a filly maybe, yeah, but... it got less and less important as time went on." Twilight's smile softened as she looked down thoughtfully, pawing a hoof at the bedding before shaking her head. "Anyway, yeah, you're right. Just... please don't mess up my papers, okay? They're all marked and in order and everything, for when I plan to-" Scrivener waved a hoof at her dismissively, and she gave him a flat look before shaking her head and muttering: "I dunno why we're friends." "'Because without Scrivener, there is no pony to cook nor clean for us." Luna said cheerfully as she strode into the room, then she grinned widely at Twilight. "Does thou need help washing thy pretty mane in the shower?" Twilight only gave Luna a flat look as she passed by, heading for the bathroom, and Luna grumbled to herself before she whined loudly, as Scrivener began to clean up the papers: "Why does she not flirt with me as oft as she flirts with thee?" "Luna, this may be a hard concept for you to grasp, but when you hit another pony... it doesn't always count as flirting with them." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna grumbled a little as the earth pony easily swept up the papers, filing them quickly into a nearby folder and putting this aside before he picked up Twilight's mug and headed to the kitchen. Luna followed after him, poking at him with her horn, and Scrivener grumbled a little but ignored her as he tossed Twilight's mug in the sink. He turned his attention to putting on more coffee as the winged unicorn glowered at him, and then the large mare huffed and leapt forwards, scrambling to crawl up on top of Scrivener's back, making him wince and wheeze. "What are you doing, are you crazy?" "A lunatic!" Luna proudly declared, then she giggled to herself before clearing her throat seriously as she dropped herself across his back, hugging him around the neck with her forelegs and making Scrivener sigh tiredly. "This is how I show my love for thee, Scrivener Blooms. Now carry me around as if I were Celestia." "I'm not sure I could actually lift Celestia." Scrivener muttered, and Luna nodded thoughtfully as the earth pony as calmly as possible went about the task of making coffee. "Please tell me you're being so... you... to work it all out of your system before we go to the wedding, and that's why you're all... well... you." The winged unicorn looked down at him meditatively, and then she simply shrugged before asking curiously: "Truly, art thou so excited, Scrivy? 'Tis not our wedding. Our wedding has passed." She paused thoughtfully. "Imagine if we did marry Twilight, though. 'Twould be scandalous. Celestia might herniate. Sleipnir would likely come down from Valhalla just to trample thee, not because of any disapproval but because he would be so jealous. Perhaps it would even upset the Norns." Scrivener only sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned to leave the kitchen, saying mildly: "When you start saying things like this, then I know you're just in a troublemaking mood." "Oh shush." Luna huffed a bit, then leaned down and bopped him firmly with her horn, making him wince before he suddenly bucked hard forwards, and Luna yelped as she was tossed off his back to crash loudly down on the bedding. Immediately, she glared up at him, but Scrivener only leaned down and kissed her horn near the base, and the winged unicorn curled her limbs inwards as she cleared her throat. "Thou art evil." "I'll be back with coffee, warrior princess." Scrivener said kindly, and Luna grumbled a little as she slowly fell over onto her side, huffing a bit and scraping her hooves at the bedding as her mane swirled up over her features. When the stallion returned a few minutes later, the winged unicorn had finally sat herself up, gazing softly over at him as he put down a tray with scones and coffee. Twilight joined them shortly, laughing when Luna leaned over and buried her face against her wet neck for a moment, then drew quickly back and shook her head out, saying cheerfully: "Lavender! A scent that fits thee well." "Luna, don't be weird. Also, that's the only shampoo we have because you usually refuse to wash or take care of your mane at all." Scrivener paused, then nudged the sapphire mare lightly, saying mildly: "Just because it's made of star-stuff doesn't mean it doesn't get dirty." "But I can do this!" Luna began to shake her head violently back and forth, and a moment later, her mane exploded into electricity and blue flames, both Twilight and Scrivener shouting and immediately throwing themselves backwards before Luna threw her head back and laughed as the sparking flames swirled around her head. "Oh, come now, 'tis perfectly harmless to both of thee!" Both Twilight and Scrivener only glared at her, and Luna huffed before she shook her head firmly as the flames died back down into starry, harmless ephemeral locks, huffing a little at them as she grumbled: "Prudes and cowards. That is what thou both are." Before either Luna or Twilight could respond, there was the sound of a door opening before Scarlet Sage stumbled out tiredly, gazing towards her mother moodily. Luna looked awkwardly back at the Pegasus, and then the young mare shook her head with a sigh before asking grouchily: "Can I have soundproofing for my birthday?" "It probably won't help that much." Scrivener said after a moment, and Scarlet Sage mumbled a little to herself before Scrivener climbed to his hooves and smiled slightly. "I'll put on your tea for you. Can you get your little brother up?" "Yeah, no problem, Dad." Scarlet Sage nodded to him, still looking lethargic as she turned slowly around as Luna grumbled huffily. But she cheered up the moment Antares bounced into the room, followed by the sleepy Pegasus, who smiled gladly at Scrivener when he gestured at her cup of tea on the counter. "So we... all know our jobs today, right?" Twilight asked as she looked up, and Luna huffed and grumbled a bit even as she firmly tousled her son's mane, making him giggle a little. "What? It doesn't hurt to make sure." "Sometimes it does. Thou would never look into a cockatrice's eyes twice, would thou?" Luna asked mildly, and Twilight grumbled a little in response to this before the sapphire mare sighed a little and said dryly: "But very well, aye. I am to look pretty in a pretty dress and smile as widely as I can." With that, Luna smiled broadly, showing off sharp teeth, and Twilight slowly closed her eyes before Scrivener held up a hoof and added: "I don't have to smile as much. I read some happy, not-depressing poetry. It's really, really awful and sappy. I also get to hang out with my kiddo and look after him, since Luna's going to be otherwise occupied." "I greet..." Scarlet Sage yawned slowly, then shook her head and blinked blearily once, Antares giggling a little again at his older sister. "I greet guests with Apple Bloom, maybe Sweetie Belle, but Sweetie's probably going to be busy doing other stuff. Scoot's helping Applejack and the Pink Twins with catering, but she might try and slip over to help us with coats and stuff, at least." Twilight nodded firmly, smiling over at the Pegasus before she glanced nervously towards Luna. "And Celestia really doesn't have a problem with this, right? I mean... we're not... you know..." "Oh, that is the last thing thou hast to worry for." Luna scoffed, shaking her head before she continued in a more-soothing voice: "Not only were Rarity and Spike very good to Celestia, they were also part of the Starlit Knights. Thou knows how important that band was to Celestia... actually, perhaps thou has not yet grasped just how precisely important the knights were and continue to be to my sister and I." She paused for a moment as Twilight tilted her head, and then the starry-maned mare shook her head quickly before asking awkwardly: "And what about our gift? I do not understand if it was appropriate to do what I have done or if I should have bought something off that infernal, endless list we were given. Is our gift appropriate?" "Yes, Luna, the gift is wonderful. The wedding register is just a guideline, but Rarity said herself no one really had to follow it... Rarity already has plenty of household things." Twilight smiled a little, looking amusedly between Luna and Scrivener. Then she gazed down at Antares when the foal sat up and gazed affectionately up at her. "And your card was wonderful. Rarity's going to just adore it, I know it." Antares only blushed a little, shuffling on the spot even as Luna smiled warmly and approvingly, then Scrivener glanced over towards the kitchen at the sound of the back door slamming before Discombobulation calmly strode in, hands behind his back as he peered over at the ponies and asked mildly: "And what about me? Surely I haven't been forgotten about amidst all this... chaos... have I? Although I must say, with all the confusion and madness of such an ordered ceremony, I can see very clearly how it would be so easy to misplace silly little me." "No causing chaos at the ceremony, though. You have to behave." Twilight said firmly, and the Draconequus feigned a hurt look as the violet mare gave him a pointed look. "Do I even have to bring up what happened at the wedding rehearsal?" "Well, they shouldn't call it a 'rehearsal' if you're supposed to do it properly and there aren't any cameras." Discombobulation retorted, sniffing and raising his head in the air. "I was trying to contribute to the gag reel. I had no idea there were no hidden cameras running." Twilight only sighed a little, and then the Draconequus held up a talon, adding mildly: "The bride and groom both found me funny, that's what mattered. At least, I'm fairly certain they found me funny after the joke was over and everyone relaxed a little. You throw one pie at Celestia and suddenly everyone hates you, I swear." "I know!" Luna exclaimed in agreement, and the Draconequus crossed his arms, giving a hmph as he nodded. Scrivener, meanwhile, was only looking flatly at the two, and the sapphire mare huffed at him as she grumbled: "I should have married Bob." "It's touching that you feel that way, Scrivener Blooms, but my religion doesn't permit me to marry stallions like yourself." Discombobulation replied kindly, and Luna glowered at him as Scrivener Blooms snorted in amusement, then Discombobulation turned his smile on the earth pony. "I don't know what you're laughing about, Luna. That doesn't have the most sterling reflection on you, after all." "Well, poking fun at my sexuality or calling me a mare long ceased to bother me, Bob. Especially when it's all to poke at Luna." Scrivener replied mildly, then he winced when Luna poked at him a few times with her horn. "You realize that by trying to stab me with that, you're only-" "Oh, 'tis not thy job to be so overanalytical!" Luna scoffed, as Twilight laughed and Scarlet Sage smiled, visibly beginning to wake up while Antares giggled and gazed affectionately over his family. "'Tis Twilight's. Now go and put on thy silly suit. It always takes thee ages to prepare. Bob, thou must don some fancy clothing thyself." "I know, I know, look like a penguin." Discombobulation replied mildly, shaking his head out and waving a hand dismissively. "I won't make any promises because I'll be very tempted to break them, just for the sake of doing so, and we all know that sometimes I say rather nasty things without even meaning to. So instead, I'll just say... I'll do my best to do my best." Discombobulation nodded kindly, putting his hands together before he added gently: "And since it's such a romantic day, here's some romantic advice. Tell someone you love them today, because life is short. But shout it at them in German, because life is also terrifying and confusing. Good day." With that, Discombobulation turned and strolled off, slipping through the back door quietly, and Luna paused before peering slowly at Scrivener Blooms before she took a deep inhale, but Twilight hurriedly reached up and covered her mouth as Scrivener winced, saying awkwardly: "Come on, kiddo, let's get you dressed, too. We need to all be ready to leave shortly anyway." Antares smiled and nodded, bouncing gladly after his father as Luna grumbled and flailed at Twilight to pry her free. A few moments later, as Scrivener was helping Antares button up his dress shirt, the house vibrated violently with Luna shouting something as loud as she could, and Scrivener Blooms winced and rubbed at his face at the sound of frustrated yelling that rose up after this. "Well, your mother does know how to keep things light." "Yeah." Antares smiled a little, gazing quietly up at Scrivy. "Mom is kind of like a little foal sometimes. Like a foal who isn't old enough to understand right and wrong quite yet." "Something like that, yeah." Scrivener smiled amusedly at this comparison, nodding in return to the child before he went back to helping him into his clothes. "Remember now, kiddo. You gotta stay clean. No running around with Meadowlark and Avalon, at least not until after the ceremony." Antares nodded a little, looking up at his father softly. Eventually, Scrivener stepped back, then smiled warmly down at his son: looking at the colt was like catching a strange glimpse of the distant future. Here he was, clad in his little black jacket and silk shirt with a cloth rose standing out of the lapel, all buttoned up nicely... and Scrivener laughed quietly before he shook his head, looking up around his son's room. Not much had changed: the crib had been replaced with a bed, with star-and-moon covered sheets. It was neatly made, likely thanks to Twilight... neither Scrivener nor Luna were much for that kind of thing, after all, but somehow Antares had picked up the skill all the same and had started to develop a few neatening habits. Scrivener thought it was cute, although he'd never say that to anypony. Gymbr laid quietly on the pillows, and Scrivener couldn't help but look at this for a few moments before he smiled again and shook his head slowly. "You're growing up so fast, kiddo. Amazes me." He nodded once, looking down at his son softy. "Go get Scarlet Sage to help you with some chocolate milk." Antares smiled warmly up at his father, nodding a few times before he happily bounced past, and Scrivener sighed a little as he looked meditatively towards Gymbr, murmuring: "And I have to admit, I'm surprised that you've been slowing down too... what's wrong, Gymbr? Is that... jealousy? Resentment? Or just... sadness?" The earth pony shook his head, then he finally turned and headed across the hall, pushing into their room... and smiling despite himself at the sight of Luna trying to wriggle into her dress, grumbling loudly in frustration. Scrivener strode towards her with an amused shake of his head, reaching out and carefully helping feed her head through the material as he said mildly: "Now come on, warrior princess. You can conquer the evils of the dress." "Shut up, Scrivener Blooms." Luna mumbled, and then she sighed drolly, adding grumpily: "Did I tell thee about all the instructions that-" "Rarity just wants you to try and look... you know. Pretty. Feminine." Scrivener said gently, and Luna huffed a little, glowering at him before Scrivener sighed and added dryly: "If you do this and don't cause a riot or anything at the wedding, then I'll write that poem you keep telling me to." "I could just pummel the poetry out of thee... although like squeezing a bruised fruit, the result is never as good." Luna looked thoughtful, rubbing at the underside of her muzzle before she nodded firmly once. "Very well then, poet. Although one day I shall smack thee for continuing to treat me like a foal who must be goaded and manipulated into every little thing. 'Tis all rather irksome." "You say that, but I don't think you really feel that way, Luna. Mostly because I can sense your thoughts and emotions." Scrivener replied mildly, and Luna grumbled under her breath before headbutting him lightly and making him wince. "Okay, okay, point taken." Some ten minutes later, Scrivener and Luna emerged from their room; Luna was clad in her smooth, tight blue dress, black pearl swaying on the ivy rope around her neck and matching, dark pearl earrings glinting in either ear. She grumbled and poked at these, muttering: "'Tis all great foolishness, I shall have all of thee know." Her starry mane was coiffed carefully back, kept in place by a bow made from ivy and ornamented with white lunar lilies. She had applied just a little makeup, following Rarity's instructions as closely as possible; all-in-all, she was gorgeous... but it also made Scrivener grin as he looked over her, saying kindly: "You look like a normal princess instead of a warrior princess." "Scrivener. I shall pummel thee sorely." Luna glowered over his casual black suit, the fanciest part of the ensemble being the collar she herself had gotten for him years ago. Then she grumbled, glowering at Twilight in her own blue dress that was just a little more elegant than Luna's, but the only extra adornments her simple onyx earrings. "Why do all of thee get to look so normal and nice?" "Because Rarity knows you can look really beautiful if you want to, Luna." Twilight soothed gently, and Luna grumbled quietly to herself before the violet mare added kindly: "Besides, think of this as your real wedding gift to Rarity. And furthermore, Scrivener never dresses up for anything, as far as I can remember. Even around Canterlot, I remember him always wandering around in the same wrinkled, smelly cloak." "Aye, Scrivener always was smelly." Luna agreed with a nod, and Scrivener sighed as Antares giggled before the starry-maned mare smiled a little despite herself at the sight of father and son, and how closely they matched, softening a little. Then her eyes roved up as Scarlet Sage's door opened, and the Pegasus blushed as she emerged in a white, flowing dress, a matching ribbon holding her braided mane back in a loop, a wreath of lunar lilies around her neck. The bracelet from Little Luna glinted around one of her forelegs, and Luna smiled radiantly at the sight of her daughter, saying softly: "Aye. Perhaps 'tis not so bad to give a little more beauty to things that are already so gorgeous, that already I find are the diamonds of mine eyes." Scarlet Sage smiled warmly, blushing and bowing her head forwards a little... and soon after, the party was making its way carefully into Ponyville through the Everfree Forest, Twilight grumbling about how they should have changed at the library after all despite the fact it was a fairly smooth and straight path through dry and breezy summer weather. Not even Antares got that dirty... although he spent most of the time riding on his father's back, which certainly helped. Discombobulation followed behind them, grumbling and carrying a large, cloth-wrapped object strapped to his back, complaining for most of the trip that he was not a professional mover and they weren't paying him enough for this. Ponyville was festive and excited: it seemed like the whole village was happy to use the wedding as cause for a celebration, considering the magnitude of the event. As they walked through the busy streets, Luna couldn't help but grin: she had seen weddings of barons in the past that had been smaller and less-extravagant than this. They had reserved a banquet hall at the edge of town, and Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were already at the doors of this. They looked relieved to see Luna's family, hurriedly pointed in their different directions, and before Scrivener knew it, he was not only watching Antares, but buzzing Avalon and little Meadowlark. The latter foal Scrivener didn't know too well: her family had only recently moved to Ponyville, and it was mostly by chance that she had met Antares and they had become friends. With a red coat and a chestnut and black mane, she was a very pretty Pegasus. She loved to sing and dance, and she brought out Antares' playfulness. Which Scrivener liked, but right now made it a little difficult to watch over the kids, wincing as he tried to keep control over them while tending to Avalon. Meadowlark was the oldest by at least a year, but Antares was almost the same size as her despite the fact he was closer in age to Avalon. Luna and Twilight were with Fluttershy and Applejack, all four mares looking awkward as Rarity helped attend to their last minute makeup despite the fact she was the bride of the wedding and already in her dress, the unicorn giggling almost the entire time and looking excited and tireless. Even one of Luna's loud remarks about how Spike was likely in for the night of his life was only met with a sly wink, which made the winged unicorn stare before Rarity quickly went back to tending to her mane and rambling delightedly about how easy Luna's starry locks were to work with. Sweetie Belle had traded out with Scarlet Sage, but for now there weren't a lot of guests to greet: mostly, it was directing ponies to the staff entrances. Discombobulation, after putting the wrapped gift with the pile of other presents in one of the side rooms, had joined the two young mares, chatting absently with them and helping them relax a little before the Draconequus asked mildly: "Did you tell her you came out to your family yet, Scarlet Sage?" The Pegasus had chased the Draconequus off after this, blushing deeply while Apple Bloom only laughed and shook her head, then suddenly quieted and looked hesitantly across at her embarrassed friend. But before any other questions could be asked or confessions made, guests had begun to show up. It was a beautiful wedding: while Scrivener was mistaken for the foal-sitter and ended up looking after a pack of energetic children for a good portion of the reception, he still managed to get Pinkie Pie to look after the kids for a few minutes so he could slip away long enough to give Spike his congratulations, best wishes, and a little reassurance. Rainbow Dash was with him, grinning and teasing him a little to keep the wheezing dragon relaxed, before Scrivener had noted suddenly: "You're not wearing your uh... your thingy." It was true: the enchanted band was gone from around Spike's arm, and it was easy to see it wasn't concealed under the tuxedo he was wearing, either. Spike had smiled awkwardly at this, reaching up and adjusting his tie nervously before he'd finally unbuttoned his sleeve and pushed it all the way up to near the shoulder, revealing bands of runes tattooed around his upper arm, saying quietly: "Celestia put it on last night. Permanency charm, she called it... I'll still get older but I won't... get any bigger or anything." "Congratulations." Scrivener said softly, reaching up with a smile and squeezing Spike's shoulder firmly, and the dragon had blushed a bit as Rainbow had whistled slowly. Spike only smiled, then hurriedly rolled his sleeve back down and adjusted his tie awkwardly again. "Well, I need to get back to the little terrors. Someone decided I made a good foal-sitter and well. Here I am." "Is that why my daughter's asleep on your back?" Rainbow asked curiously, and Scrivener looked lamely over his shoulder to see Avalon snoring quietly, the tiny Pegasus curled up in a little ball, so quiet and light that Scrivener hadn't even noticed her before Rainbow grinned wider. "Just so you know, if anything wakes her up before she's ready to get up, she gets real cranky. You're gonna have a lot of fun when this wedding really gets going." Scrivener only grumbled a little in response, then nodded once more to Spike before heading back to the main banquet hall. Luna was still nowhere to be seen, although Scrivener could feel the occasional twist of her emotions or thoughts, and it seemed like Rarity had all her bridesmares quite busy helping tend to last-minute details. Then, finally, ponies began to filter out of the rear doors of the banquet hall to the field just outside, and Scrivener hurried out to find his assigned seat with Antares and Avalon still snoozing quietly on his back. Sweetie Belle was singing quietly on a small stage resting at one corner of the area, and the guests were all assembling through the wide field in front of the large, shaded gazebo where Celestia was already standing and smiling softly, dressed only in peytral plate and golden coronet. Scrivener's seat was near the front, and he shifted Avalon to his lap as Antares wiggled up into the chair beside him. On his other side, Pinkamena was sitting, rolling an unlit cigarette between her teeth, and Pinkie Pie was beside her twin, gazing excitedly up as she whispered across to Scrivener: "Isn't this great?" "Could be better." Pinkamena muttered, rolling her eyes before she glanced over her shoulder, craning her head over the crowd and asking: "Is that Discombobulation back there? Maybe he'll screw this up. That would be hilarious." "Nah, Bob's a good guy. He was just having fun last time, but he'd never really mess with any of us." Pinkie Pie said positively, and Pinkamena grunted, shrugging moodily as she flopped back in her seat. "Cheer up, Lemon Drop! Look how happy everyone is!" "Happiness tastes like chocolate. I hate chocolate." Pinkamena grumbled, and Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes before everyone fell quiet as there was a loud chime, before the ceremony began as Sweetie Belle started to sing in earnest. Spike was the first to walk slowly along the red carpet laid down the aisle left in the center of the field, the dragon breathing hard as he shivered a little. Rainbow Dash walked calmly along beside him, escorting him along the aisle with a smile. Spike stepped up onto the gazebo, nodding to Celestia and smiling nervously at her as she calmly nodded back, as Rainbow stepped off to the side. Next came Meadowlark, spreading flower petals of pink and red and blue from a basket as she bounced forwards happily, Big Mac following behind her with a smile. The large stallion was dressed in a worn but still-elegant graying suit, and he stepped into place by Rainbow Dash as Meadowlark leapt into the air at the end of the pass, flapping her little wings as she tossed out several more hoof-fulls of flower petals through the air before dropping down and hurrying off to her seat at the side. And then, slowly, Rarity stepped out into the open aisle, accompanied by her smiling, proud father: her dress was flowing and beautiful, ornamented with lapis lazuli and sapphires, and yet there was a simplicity in the design that only added to its beauty... a confidence that accented her appearance. A half-veil fluttered over her eyes as she strode forwards with a warm smile, corkscrewed mane and tail swaying slowly as the guests all stood in honor of her. She was followed by her bridesmares: Fluttershy and Twilight at the front, Luna and Applejack following behind, all of them as polished and beautiful as the bride herself. Yet all the same it was Rarity who truly glowed, her happiness and warmth making her a radiant beacon as she made her way slowly to the gazebo. Rarity stepped up into the gazebo, smiling first at Celestia, and then gazing across at Spike: her father and the bridesmares took their places at the side of the structure, looking up towards bride and groom as Celestia stepped forwards and began softly as Sweetie Belle's singing ended and the audience sat: "Friends and family, we are gathered here today to honor this couple and their marriage..." It was a beautiful ceremony: Celestia spoke at length, and then finally turned her eyes to Rarity's father, smiling as she asked: "Do you give this mare to be married to this dragon?" "I do." the unicorn stallion replied with a smile in return, turning his eyes to his daughter, and he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek softly, murmuring something to her as Rarity blushed but bowed her head forwards warmly, and Spike swallowed thickly, looking a mix of nervous, excited, and truly overjoyed. Rarity's father slipped back to take his empty seat, and all eyes watched as Rarity and Spike faced one-another, as Celestia said in a clear but gentle voice: "The couple has written their own vows, which they will now recite." Her eyes turned to Spike, and the dragon swallowed thickly before he reached up as Rarity offered a hoof, silently taking it into both his claws as he said in a trembling, honest voice that spilled through the field: "Rarity... from the moment I saw you... I felt drawn to you. I look at you, and I feel happy. Complete. Wonderful. Like... like I've never felt with anyone before. I feel like I've come home. I'll do anything and everything to protect you, to always be with you... I'd give up everything for you, because you're what makes life worth fighting for. I love you, and I'll always love you, and be there for you." Spike smiled faintly, and Rarity trembled a little, tears of joy in her eyes as she replied in a warm, affectionate voice: "Spike... you have always been there for me. Anxious and eager and happy to do anything and everything I asked, no matter what it entailed, and you've always been dependable, and strong. Stronger than you've ever realized, I think, and a better influence on me than I ever was on you. And sometimes I think of how lucky I am to have you, because I don't know if I can truly say I deserve you. But Spike... if you'll have me... I'll never, ever leave your side. I'll always be there for you, as friend and wife and more. I love you... that love is what makes me feel truly... beautiful, inside and out." There was silence for a moment, and then Celestia looked from one to the other, smiling softly before she asked: "Do you, Spike, take Rarity to be your wife, in sickness and health, in joy and sorrow, until death do you part?" "I do." Spike whispered, and tears spilled down Rarity's cheeks behind her veil as he squeezed tighter into her hoof. "And do you, Rarity, take Spike to be your husband, in sickness and health, in joy and sorrow, until death do you part?" "I do." There was no hesitation in her response, and Spike swallowed thickly, the nervousness, the anxiety leaving his eyes, only warmth and love and joy behind as a single tear of happiness spilled down his scaled cheek. Celestia turned her eyes to Big Mac, who nodded and reached into the pocket of his suit, pulling out a single large case: this glowed a quiet gold after a moment as Celestia's horn took on the same aura, and the case opened before the rings floated into the air: simple but beautiful bands of aureate metal. They were both topped with a single beautiful circular gemstone: one a blue sapphire, the other a bright emerald. Rarity and Spike both stepped back a bit, holding hoof and claw out as a ring settled in each, before Celestia said gently: "The ring is the symbol of eternity. Of endless love and an endless bond. This is your coming together, where you become one instead of two." Spike and Rarity smiled at each other, and then Spike took a slow breath before he stepped forwards, gently slipping his ring over Rarity's horn until it rested tightly against the base of her head, saying quietly: "With this ring, I seal my promise to you, Rarity. I love you." "With this ring, I seal my promise to you, Spike. I love you." Rarity replied softly, reaching up and slowly, carefully slipping the ring onto Spike's finger, and the two smiled at each other, eyes locked, seeing only one another. "Rarity, Spike... it is my honor and pleasure to pronounce you husband, and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Celestia said quietly, stepping back with warmth in her eyes. Rarity stood carefully on her rear legs, Spike gently grasping her front hooves before he released one only to tremblingly brush back the veil from her eyes... and then he leaned down as she leaned up, mouths meeting in a soft, gentle kiss as the audience cheered and clapped for the newlyweds. Category:Transcript Category:Story